A vehicle, such as a car, truck, semi-trailer truck, bus, and/or the like, typically includes a steering assembly for steering the vehicle as it is being operated. A conventional steering assembly includes a steering axle extending between opposed wheels of the vehicle. Each wheel is pivotally coupled to the steering axle via a steering knuckle configured to rotate relative to the axle via a kingpin. As the steering knuckle rotates about the kingpin, the steering angle of the associated wheel is changed, thereby allowing the vehicle to be steered as desired.